Mis razones
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué Jericho ama tanto a Kole? Bueno, él hizo una lista para que no quede ninguna duda. Traducción de un escrito de TTcouples.


**_Nada de lo que puedas apreciar aquí es mío. Creo que sabes de quién son los personajes nombrados a continuación, y la siguiente lista de razones pertenece a TTcouples._**

* * *

La verdad no estoy muy seguro de cómo fue que me enamoré de Kole, pero como un sabio dijo alguna vez "si no puedes explicar el amor, significa que has caído en él". ¿Qué puedo decir? -bueno, no literalmente-. Su presencia puede iluminar una habitación, es hermosa, es burbujeante, es... Bueno, si continúo así, puedo asegurarte que estarías aquí leyendo esto por el resto de tu vida, entonces hagámoslo así: te contaré 10 de las razones por las que la amo y así quizá podrás entenderme.

1.- Su personalidad: Ni siquiera creo que ésta categoría necesite introducción. Quiero decir, su brillante y alegre personalidad no es algo que uno pueda desestimar. Ella es muchas cosas que muchos se esfuerzan por ser y ni siquiera se da cuenta. Es valiente, leal y auténtica, cualidades que cualquiera puede encontrar atractivas en una persona. Aunado a eso, también es compasiva y siempre piensa en los demás antes que en sí misma. Por ejemplo, siempre que quiere salir se asegura de hacer planes que impliquen hacer cosas que también me gusten a mí. Recuerdo que una vez Kole, el resto de los titanes y yo fuimos a un baile y cuando le pregunté qué quería hacer, sugirió que paseáramos en los jardines, sabiendo que _yo_ estaría más cómodo ahí. También es muy terca, aunque muchos no se dan cuenta. Kole es una mujer independiente que puede cuidarse sola y no depende de nadie bajo circunstancias normales.

Sé que podrá sonar cliché, pero también se comporta como una verdadera dama. ¡No me lo tomes a mal! Yo creo que todas las mujeres de nuestra operación son decentes, pero Kole es mucho más... Creo que "educada" es la palabra adecuada. Quiero decir, ¿Has visto a Starfire o Terra comer? Incluso Raven. Ella no es muy optimista cuando se encuentra con otras personas o al conocer gente nueva, pero Kole siempre tiene unos modales impecables.

Cuando vamos a comer, se queda sentada en su lugar bastante quieta y deja que los demás llenen sus platos antes de servirse ella misma. También es muy amigable con todos y hasta se ríe de los chistes de Chico bestia, y no es sólo para quedar bien con él, aunque no es falsa y creo que esa es una de las cosas más atractivas de ella: que sea honesta y todo lo que haga sea genuino, justo como ella.

También está feliz consigo misma, lo que es una cualidad muy difícil de encontrar en una persona hoy en día. No se siente insegura respecto a su apariencia, está satisfecha con su vida y, como ya mencioné, no necesita de otros ni siquiera para ser feliz... Aunque de vez en cuando me dice que me necesita a su lado; creo que eso es increíblemente humilde, viniendo de una mujer tan fuerte como ella.

2.- Su cabello: Nadie puede dejar pasar desapercibido el cabello de Kole. Es de un suave color rosa, como un chicle, ha crecido a través de los años y ahora baja por su espalda fluyendo en hermosas ondas. Sus "antenas" sólo le añaden una belleza única y no puedo dejar de pensar que es casi como si le dieran un aspecto animal que me resulta intrigante, ya que por naturaleza, suelo sentirme más cómodo estando en exteriores. El día que nos presentaron después de nuestra batalla contra la hermandad del mal, ella se acercó para agradecerme por haberla salvado, junto a los demás titanes y cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, pude inhalar el aroma de sus hermosos cabellos rosados, olían como a lluvia fresca y jazmín, un aroma absolutamente embriagador para mí.

A veces jugamos con el cabello del otro. Ella dice que mis rizos rubios son muy lindos y le gusta pasar sus dedos a través de ellos. Cuando hace eso, yo puedo oler su melena rosa y no puedo explicar por qué, pero en esos momentos me siento como... Feliz... Como si me dieran vida.

3.- Su inocencia: Cualquiera que conozca a Kole sabe que tiene una inocencia infantil, aunque ya no es una adolescente. Para alguien que ha pasado por lo que ella ha pasado, aún sigue encontrando alegría en las pequeñas cosas. Una vez la llevé a un claro que había encontrado, donde había cientos de luciérnagas revoloteando por ahí. Recuerdo muy bien cómo ahogó un grito al verlas y cómo miraba asustada a su alrededor. Cuando deslizó una mano en la mía, pude notar un sonrojo indeciso, aunque fue ella quien inició el contacto. En ese momento, pensé que el gesto había sido muy encantador.

También se ríe mucho, y aunque a otros les pueda parecer irritante, yo creo que más bien es adorable. Se rió y me sonrió la primera vez que le di una flor y también lo hizo cuando le dije que le había escrito una canción, hasta abrió un poco más los ojos.

\- ¿En serio?

La verdad, creo que es un hábito nervioso, ya que una vez me confesó que odia su risa, pero yo le dije que me parecía muy dulce y desde entonces no volvió a intentar controlar su tierna risa de campana estando conmigo, así fue como poco a poco comenzamos a sentirnos cómodos en compañía del otro.

4.- Su inteligencia: Otra cosa acerca de Kole que encuentro absolutamente absorbente es su cerebro. Creo que es indestructible estando en su forma cristalina, pero la verdad, ella hubiera podido llegar a ser una titán incluso sin poderes. Cuando lo necesita, puede llegar a ser extremadamente inteligente y a mitad de una batalla, uno puede ver cómo su carácter burbujeante normal se torna serio. Es una estratega brillante, aunque honestamente creo que nunca recibe el suficiente crédito por ello. A mí me contaron sobre el día en que conoció a los titanes y desde entonces uno podía darse cuenta de lo inteligente que era: Para empezar, cuando el Doctor Luz la capturó, ella se cristalizó porque sabía que sus amigos la rescatarían si lograba retrasarlo y después prácticamente salvó a Robin al decirle a Starfire que concentrara sus starbolts en ella para emitir un poderoso rayo láser.

No creo que muchos lo noten, pero también tiene un agudo sentido del humor que es simplemente refrescante. También es uno de los muy pocos titanes capaces de entender el lenguaje de señas tan bien como para poder leer los labios, y fue a través de ella que otros también empezaron a aprender y aunque no se dé cuenta, después de eso fue que realmente comencé a sentirme parte del equipo, y todo gracias a ella. Sabe defenderse en una discusión y a diferencia de otros, hace uso de su sensatez en lugar de dejarse llevar por el enojo y actuar de forma inmadura cuando debe lidiar con ciertas situaciones. A fin de cuentas, tiene las cualidades de un verdadero líder y yo creo que le esperan grandes cosas en el futuro.

5.- Su voluntad: Kole siempre ha sido una luchadora y eso la convierte en una verdadera heroína. Para ser alguien que puede parecer muy frágil a simple vista, no es una persona que uno pueda tomarse a la ligera. Sabe quién es y cree en el cielo, por lo que no duda en ayudar a las personas que la necesitan.

Como titanes, siempre estamos en peligro, pero hubo una misión en particular que nos demostró lo sádica que puede llegar a ser la mente criminal. Ella estaba trabajando encubierta con Gnarrk, pero fue capturada. El villano en cuestión la torturó más de lo que te puedas imaginar para conseguir información. No sé qué fue, pero le hizo algo para que ni siquiera pudiera cristalizarse. Incluso hoy, uno puede ver dos pequeñas cicatrices algo desvanecidas en sus sienes, donde fue electrocutada por su captor al negarse a revelar información ultra secreta de los Jóvenes Titanes. Cualquiera hubiera cedido, pero ella se negó a darse por vencida. Gnarrk nos informó a los demás y cuando por fin la encontramos, estaba yaciendo en un charco de su propia sangre, tan exhausta que si hubiéramos llegado tan sólo un minuto después hubiera... Ni siquiera puedo pensarlo. No pude mirarla por mucho tiempo, hasta que me llamó del hospital y me regañó por haberla ignorado cuando me necesitaba y me hizo ver que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber estado en su lugar.

 _~~Flashback~~_

 _\- Jericho, ¡Deja de comportarte como si esto hubiera sido culpa tuya! -me gritó- ¡Ni siquiera Gnarrk ha venido a verme y justo ahora necesito que estén a mi lado!_

 _\- Lo siento, -respondí con señas- pero, honestamente ¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara? Quiero atrapar al bastardo que te hizo esto._

 _\- ¡Tú habrías hecho lo mismo que yo! -hablaba con mucha brusquedad- Tú tampoco habrías dicho nada._

 _Le señalé que de todos modos no puedo hablar y me lanzó una mirada muy seria._

 _\- No es gracioso -bufó._

 _Suspiré y me senté a su lado, tomando con cuidado una de sus manos entre las mías, mirando sus profundos ojos azules. Le besé los nudillos y gesticulé un poco más tranquilo._

 _\- Lo siento._

 _Resolló y colocó su otra mano en mi mejilla._

 _\- Entiendo. -besé suavemente sus labios y gesticulé._

 _\- Te amo._

 _Se sonrojó y me devolvió el beso en una mejilla antes de volver a acomodarse en las almohadas._

 _\- Yo también te amo... ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo?_

 _Asentí._

 _\- Siempre._

6.- Su fortaleza: Kole no es de las que les guste compartir su pasado con otros, y mucha gente no se da cuenta de lo horrible que fue la infancia que tuvo... En realidad eso es otra cosa que tenemos en común... Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez cómo fue que obtuvo sus poderes? No nació con ellos. Cuando era niña, sus padres fueron asesinados y ella fue recogida por un hombre que realizó numerosos experimentos con ella creyendo que podría crear superhumanos, por así decirlo. Cuando ella descubrió que había adquirido la capacidad de transformar cada célula de su cuerpo en una sustancia más dura que un diamante, el psicópata estaba extasiado y trató de aprovecharse de ella. Kole huyó pero, la verdad, el Ártico no es un buen lugar para esconderse mucho tiempo. Fue un milagro que se haya tropezado en una caverna hacia un mundo subterráneo donde conoció a Gnarrk, quien más tarde la salvaría de su tortuoso bedel, que había logrado encontrarla. ¿Quién podría no admirar a una mujer que ha podido salir adelante en circunstancias como esas? Fácilmente pudo haber terminado siendo alguien completamente diferente a la mujer fuerte, hermosa y amable que es hoy, pero no lo hizo y eso, por sí mismo, hace que Kole sea la mujer a la que amo.

7.- Su fe: Como ya mencioné, Kole no es alguien que necesite constantemente de otras personas, pero eso no significa que no confíe en nosotros, sino todo lo contrario, si hasta en los peores momentos ella cree sin una sombra de duda que sus amigos la salvarán. Tiene tanta fe que a veces me impresiona la confianza que le puede llegar a tener a una persona. Ella no le teme a nada porque aunque la suerte no esté siempre de su parte, ella nunca pierde la esperanza.

En ese sentido es casi como Starfire, que cuando Robin se hizo aprendiz de Slade sabía que debía haber un por qué detrás de eso, aunque los demás creían que los había abandonado sólo porque sí. Cuando se reveló la verdad acerca de mi padre, Slade, nadie volvió a confiar en mí... Nadie más que Kole. Estaba enfadada conmigo, pero no por mi herencia, sino porque creía que al menos debía habérselo confesado a ella. En todo caso, cuando algo salía mal y los demás me culpaban a mí o me miraban de forma extraña, Kole siempre los enfrentaba diciendo "¡Él NO es como su padre!" Creo que nunca podrá darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para mí tener a alguien que confiara así en mí. Eventualmente volvió a convertirse en el puente entre los demás titanes y yo y poco a poco logró que volvieran a aceptarme. A Robin le tomó un poco más de tiempo pero cuando Kole se hartó de las actitudes que tenía hacia mí, como evitarme o no dirigirme directamente la palabra; habló con él y le hizo entender que no era justo que me tratara diferente sólo por saber quién era mi padre. Finalmente un día se enfrentó a mí y me ofreció la mano. Cuando la estreché, forzó una sonrisa y dijo "Es como una leona". Como si no lo supiera.

8.- Su naturaleza compasiva: Probablemente Kole es una de las personas más compasivas que haya conocido, y créeme cuando te digo que aprender a perdonar es más difícil que tomar venganza. Es fácil dejarse llevar por la cólera, pero requiere de mucho esfuerzo darle a alguien una segunda oportunidad.

Una cosa es que me haya perdonado por no haberle contado sobre mi padre, pero otra cosa completamente distinta fue cuando el mismo sujeto que la torturó sin piedad durante su misión encubierta estaba ante la puerta pidiéndole clemencia. Le había seguido la pista a ese malviviente y ni siquiera me molesté en contárselo a nadie, ya que cualquiera lo habría metido en una celda, pero yo no creía que eso fuera castigo suficiente para sus crímenes. Lo arrastré hasta Kole y, ensangrentado y adolorido, cayó a sus pies. Ese maldito tuvo la audacia de pedirle que tuviera piedad, ya que -según él-, estaba arrepentido de todo lo que le había hecho. Nunca entenderé lo que sucedió entonces, pero Kole parecía estar luchando consigo misma antes de ayudar a ese monstruo a levantarse diciéndole "Ya quedó en el pasado".

Tiempo después, cuando le pregunté por qué hizo eso sólo se encogió de hombros.

 _\- Algunas personas son víctimas de circunstancias desafortunadas, y yo podía ver que realmente estaba arrepentido por lo que me hizo... Además, entre tú y yo, creo que tú lo hiciste bien golpeándolo por los dos._

Aunque este atributo suyo a veces me frustra demasiado, creo que sólo la hace ser más hermosa. Su compasión no tiene límites y esa es una buena razón para amarla.

9.- Su imprevisibilidad: Sin duda Kole es la persona más impredecible que haya conocido en mi vida. Cuando la conocí pensé que sólo era una niña bonita, y lo es, pero tiene mucho más que eso.

Aunque nadie sabe esto -y yo nunca pensé en contárselo a nadie-, fue Kole quien inició nuestro primer beso. Era un día cualquiera en la torre, Kole había acomodado la cabeza en mi regazo y yo tocaba suavemente la guitarra cuando, de la nada, abrió sus ojos del color del cielo y me ofreció una deslumbrante sonrisa antes de levantarse y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, luego presionó dulcemente nuestros labios por varios segundos. Decir que me sorprendió sería la atenuación del siglo, ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en nada antes de que terminara y ella se separara de mí. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, pero se giró y me guiñó un ojo. Se empezó a reír nerviosa al ver mi expresión y se fue, no sin antes decir "Eso fue divertido".

Recuerdo muy bien una vez que regresé de una misión y encontré a Kole en la cocina, preparando un platillo bastante complicado. Eso no es lo sorprendente. Lo que me sorprendió fue que había preparado una cena a la luz de las velas para dos, para nosotros dos, hasta con música suave de fondo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, dejó escapar una risita y acomodó la comida en la mesa.

\- _¿No te encantan las sorpresas?_ _-dijo antes de plantarme un beso en la mejilla-_ _Feliz cumpleaños, Jericho._

Era la primera vez que celebraba mi cumpleaños y me alegra poder decir que compartí ese momento sólo con ella, como yo quería.

En otra ocasión Kole llegó a casa un día y me encontró sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida. Fue el día que me enteré de que mi padre había muerto... Odiaba al viejo, de verdad, pero su muerte fue tan inesperada que ni siquiera supe cómo sentirme. Kole trató de hacer que le dijera qué me estaba pasando pero yo no quería que creyera que me preocupaba por mi padre en lo más mínimo. Simplemente estaba confundido, así que finalmente lo dejó pasar. O eso pensé. Ella habló con Robin sobre mi conducta. Él era el único que sabía sobre la muerte de Slade. Como sea, el día del funeral ella me despertó y me dijo que me vistiera, luego tomó mi mano y la sostuvo durante todo el entierro. No volvió a mencionarlo nunca y ese día me di cuenta de que debo tener más confianza en ella y en su amor por mí.

10.- Es mi mejor amiga: Bueno, ésta es la razón más importante y creo que en realidad todo se resume a esto. Kole es mi mejor amiga... Ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, nunca duda de mí, nos entendemos uno al otro y ella me hace ser una mejor persona. Al final, ¿No es eso de lo que se trata el amor? De encontrar a tu alma gemela y que esa persona te ame lo suficiente como para pasar por alto tus debilidades y apreciar tus fortalezas, que esa persona te haga sentir satisfecho con lo que tienes y que esté ahí para consolarte cuando necesites consuelo, que te diga que estás siendo ridículo cuando te comportas de forma inmadura y a fin de cuentas, está ahí para sostener tu mano en las buenas y en las malas.

Kole, te amo. Eres mi mejor amiga, la mujer de mis sueños y el amor de mi vida. Cada día me enamoró más de ti y aquí sólo hay unas cuantas razones...


End file.
